The Party
by Phantom90
Summary: Danny lies to his parents about a party. And he has to be punished for it. *Warning, story will have spanking of a minor. No abuse, nothing sexual, but if its still not your thing. Then you don't have to read it!* Please remember to R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi all, this is my first story on this account. Like I said in my bio, this going to be a spanking story. And if that's not your thing. Then stop reading right now. But, if you want to continue. Then I hope you enjoy the story. And please remember to R&R! **

Danny sat on his bed, with a bundle of nerves in his stomach. He knew he was dead. He knew that he would never see fifteen, never get married to Sam, never have children. Not after his mom was done with him. Danny wasn't even sure if his mom would forgive him after his most recent screw up.

Danny had lied to his parents and then went to a party where teens were smoking pot, and drinking hard liqueur. Danny knew his parents would NEVER allow him to attend that kind of party. But, his friends were going. And he wanted to be with his friends on a Saturday night. And not stuck at home all alone.

So, he told his parents that he was going to go and hang out with his friends at the Nasty Burger. And then he left and met up with his friends at the party. All was going fine for a little while. Until some kids got drunk. And started breaking the windows of the house they were in. Concerned neighbors called the police. And the party was brought to a hard stop. And all the teens had to be taken home by the police. To say that Danny's parents were angry, was an understatement.

Danny was now grounded for two weeks. No friends, no video games, cell phone, computer (expect homework), nothing. And that wasn't the end of it. Danny spent all of Sunday just sitting in his room, thinking about what he had done. But, then on Monday morning, before Danny left for school. His mother informed him that when he got home that afternoon. That he was to go strait to his room. And he was to have the hair brush ready.

Danny glanced over at the wooden hair brush on his dresser. And knew that he was not going to be able to sit properly for at least a day or two. After his mom used that on him.

After what felt like forever, Maddie finally made her way into her sons room. She walked in, closed the door, and then went and stood by her sons bed. Maddie looked down at Danny and sighed. She hated doing this to Danny. But, she knew it was for his own good. To help him grow and learn.

"Danny, do you understand why you are getting a spanking?" Maddie asked.

Danny sighed, "Yes, because I lied to you and dad. And went to a party that I knew I knew I wouldn't allowed to go to."

"Yes, Danny, you know your father and I want you to have fun with your friends. But, we want to be able to trust that you are safe. And if you want us to trust you. Then you have to be honest with us. And not go behind our backs. But, when you lied to us and went to that party. You broke our trust. And it's going to take time for dad and I to give you our full trust again." Maddie said.

Danny had to wipe a few tears from his eyes. Hearing his mother say that he had broken their trust. And that it would be sometime before he fully earned it back, was crushing.

Maddie sighed and gently lifted Danny's face. "Listen sweetie, dad and I love you so very much. And nothing will ever change that. You are my baby boy. And that will never change. And the only reason I am being so hard with you. Is because I want you to learn from your mistakes. So, you can make better choices in the future. Do you understand?"

Danny sniffed and then nodded. "Y-Yes, I'm sorry."

Maddie kissed her son on the forehead.

"I know, but we are not done yet. Let's just get this over with." Maddie said, with a sad sigh.

Danny sighed and knew that there was no getting out of this. He knew he had messed up. And now he had to pay the consequences.

**Okay, so that was chapter one. I wasn't going to split this up into chapters. But, it was getting to long to be a one shot. So, if you enjoyed this and want more. Make sure to RR, and I will be back with chapter 2 soon! Until next time, my dudes! Phantom90!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi all, I'm glad you all enjoyed chapter one. I am enjoy writing this story. So, I'm glad people are enjoying my story. This is the chapter that will have the spanking of a minor. If it's not your thing. Then you should click off. But, if you decided to continue. I hope you enjoy and remember to R&R**.

Danny stood and allowed his mother to take a seat on his bed. Even though this was not the first spanking Danny had received. And he had a feeling it wouldn't be his last. He couldn't keep from shaking.

Maddie could see that her son was scared. She didn't want him to be scared. She knew spankings were no fun. But, she never, ever, wanted Danny to be scared of her. Because, she would never do anything to hurt him, unless she had too. Maddie gently took Danny's hand causing him to look at her.

"I know you hate this, sweetheart. And trust me I hate it just as much. But, I don't want you to be scared. You know I would NEVER do this because I felt like it. I just want to help you learn and grow." Maddie said.

Danny knew his mother had his best intention at heart. But, he couldn't keep from asking the same question he asked every, single, time.

"H-Hug after?" Danny asked.

"Of cores, baby. You know I will always give you a hug after. And hold you for as long as you need it. But, we have to get this part out of the way. Let's not drag this out any longer. I want your jeans down. And I then I want you over my lap." Maddie replied.

Danny finally sighed, and lowered his jeans. He blushed when his boxers came into view. He wasn't sure why. It wasn't like this was the first time his mom has seen him in his boxers. Danny then lowered himself onto his mother's lap.

Maddie wrapped an arm around Danny, so he wouldn't fall off her lap. She then sighed,

"Danny, you know this hurts me, more then it does you. But, I hope after this. You will make better choices in the future."

Maddie knew she couldn't drag this out any longer. And without much warning. Started landing fast, sharp, painful, smacks, onto Danny's bottom.

"Danny gasped and jumped at the first few smacks. Then he clung tightly to his mothers pant leg.

Maddie never talked when she punished her children. She used this tactic so her kids could think about what they did wrong. And why they were receiving this punishment.

Even though the spanking had just started. Danny already had a wave of emotion over take him. He felt horrible for breaking his parents trust. He felt stupid for going to that party. Danny now knew full well that it was NOT worth it, at all! And he still wasn't sure if his mom was going to forgive him for this.

Soon, it all became too much. Danny began to break down. He started letting out little sobs. As tears soaked his face.

Maddie heard her sons cries. And felt her heart break. She hated putting Danny in pain. And wanted nothing more then to just get through this. So, she continued the spanking, for a few more minutes. Then she stopped and allowed Danny to catch his breath.

Danny was sobbing hard by this point. "P-Please, m-mommy, I-I'm s-sorry. P-Please d-don't u-use the b-brush." Danny chocked out.

Maddie felt like someone was ripping her heart out of her chest. She gently rubbed Danny's back.

"I know this hurts, sweetheart. But, you are being so brave. And I'm so proud of you for taking this punishment so well. Just hold out for a few more minutes and then it will be over."

Even though Danny was still crying. He felt a little better, hearing his mom say she was "proud of him", maybe she was gonna forgive him for this whole thing after all.

Before long, Danny was snapped back to realty when he felt his mom pull his boxers down to join his jeans. And then felt her pick up the hair brush.

"Twenty with the brush. And then it will be all over." Maddie said.

Danny chocked on a sob. Not only was he receiving the brush on his bare bottom. But, he was getting more then normal. Usually when he got the brush. He would get an amount of smacks, for his age. So, normally he would be getting fourteen. But, not this time.

Before Danny could say anything. The brush came down on his bottom. **"CRACK!"** Danny screamed in pain. But, his mom continue to bring the brush down.  
Danny received ten smacks on his bottom. And ten on his sit spot. And when his mom finally put the brush down. Danny was too upset to notice.  
"P-Please n-no m-more." Danny chocked out.

"Shhh...it's all over baby, no more spanking. You did so good." Maddie said lovingly.

It took some time, but Maddie finally got Danny to his feet. And she walked him over to the corner. Danny cried when he figured out that he would have to spend time in the corner. Before, his mom was going to hold him.

"I-I d-don't w-w-wan't t-the corner, m-mommy. P-Please hold me." Danny chocked out.

Maddie kissed her son on the forehead. "Stand in the corner for a bit. And then when I come back, you can have a hug."

Danny cried, but he did as he was told and planted his nose in the corner. Once he was settled in the corner. Maddie left the room. And then went to the bathroom to cry.

For the next fifteen minutes. Both mother and son cried. Maddie was not joking when she said that punishing Danny hurt her just as bad, if not worst. She hated hurting her baby.

**So, not a great ending to chapter 2. But, I couldn't think of anything else. So, that was the chapter. Don't worry, Danny won't suffer for long. That hug from his mom is coming soon enough. But, if you enjoyed this chapter. Let me know in the comments. And I will be back with chapter 3 soon. Bye for now, my dudes! Phantom90!**


	3. Chapter 3

Danny felt like he was in the corner for hours. He wanted to rub some of the pain away. But, he knew he was not allowed to rub. While he was in the corner. So, he just kept his hands on the back of his head and cried.

After what felt like forever. Danny finally heard his bedroom door open. Maddie walked over and up to her son.

"Danny" She said lovingly.

Danny whipped around and started rubbing right away. But, he cried when it didn't seem to help the pain. Maddie could no longer watch her baby suffer. So, she opened her arms.

Danny threw himself into his mothers arms. And broke down crying in her chest. Maddie embraced Danny and gently rocked him in her arms.

"Shhh... it's all over baby, cry it all out. I have you." Maddie said, with every word dripping with sympathy.

Maddie was ready to hold Danny the whole night. If that was what it took to help him calm down. She never forced her children to calm down. Or to just "get over it" on their own. She knew full well that if there was one thing someone needed after such a tough punishment, was a big hug. And time to cry out all of their pain.

Soon, Maddie was able to get Danny back over to the bed. She sat and Danny curled up on her lap. And continued to cry. For what felt like hours.

"I-I'm s-so s-s-sorry, m-m-mommy. P-Please d-don't b-b-be mad anymore." Danny chocked out.

Maddie tightened her embrace. "Shh... I'm not mad anymore, baby. You are all forgiven. Just relax, it's all over now."

It took some time. But, after some more time. Danny began to calm down. And he rested in his mothers arms.

Maddie gently wiped some of the tears away. Before planting a kiss on Danny's forehead.

"I'm sorry that I had to be so hard on you, honey. You know I hate putting you in pain. But, I also hope you understand why I felt I needed to be so hard." Maddie said.

Danny nodded, "Y-Yes, I-I u-understand, I-I'm sorry."

"I know, you know you are all forgiven. Your slate has been wiped clean. So, we can start fresh again." Maddie replied.

"H-How can you forgive me? When I broke your trust?" Danny asked.

"Oh, sweetie, no matter what you do. I will always forgive you. Yes, it will take some time for you to earn my trust back. But, nothing you do will ever make me stop loving you. You are my baby and I could never stay mad at you. Even when I have to punish you. It's all out of love." Maddie replied.

Danny was very soar and tired. But, hearing his mom say that she will always love him, no matter what. Made him feel better.

Soon, Danny allowed his full weight to rest on his mom. Maddie stroked Danny's hair.

"Sleep sweetheart, it's been a long day. I love you so very much." Maddie said.

"I love you too, mommy." Danny replied.

After some more time, Danny could no longer keep his eyes open. And he fell into a peaceful slumber.

Maddie just sat there and continued to hold Danny. Never wanting to let him go. She knew she had to punish him to help him learn. But, he was still her baby. And nothing hurt her more. Then seeing her baby in pain.

So, Maddie got into a comfy sitting spot on the bed. And then just continued to hold her sleeping boy. She gently placed a kiss on his face.

"I will always love you, never forget that."

**Well, that was the end of this story. What did you all think? Again it's my first story. So, it may not be the best. But, I hope to improve as I continue to write. Remember to let me know what you thought in the comments. And if you have any ideas for future stories, just let me know. Bye for now, my dudes! Phantom90./strong**


End file.
